Lorsque l'on sait comment ca finit
by didine424
Summary: On sait comment ca finit mais pas le debut ni le milieu... Ça donne ça
1. Chapter 1

** Chapitre 1 : « La vie est compliqué »**

Ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirait le contraire surtout lorsque l'on ne sait pas qui on est … Je me souviens de ce jour où tout a changé et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu : j'ai changé en bien ou en ma, je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que cet histoire, L'HISTOIRE que j'ai vécu m'a définitivement changé…Je ne sais pas si c'était réelle mais je l'ai vécu : « Bonjour je m'appelle Amandine, j'ai 14 ans et je suis une fan de Harry potter, j'ai vu tout les films et lu tous les livres… Je suis brune aux yeux bleus. Ma couleur préféré c'est le bleu et le rouge… »

C'était un samedi, Samedi le samedi avant la rentrée des classes et ce jour là. Je me suis levé avec une intuition bizarre. Je suis descendu. Ma mère me voyant descendre me demande si j'ai préparé mes valises pour aller à Poudlard. Croyant qu'elle plaisanta, je lui ai dit oui mais elle a continué sur son « délire » . Voilà comment à 11h, je me retrouve dans le Poudlard express avec une fille qui se dit être ma meilleure amie, elle se nomme Hermione Granger.

-Et tes vacances comment ca c'est passée Amandine ?

-Désolé mais je ne me souviens pas de toi, de rien en fait…

-Dumbledore a dit que ça pourrait arriver suite à ton coma de l'année derniere ? Et tu crois Harry à propos de Tu-sais-qui ? dit-elle en me coupant

Dumbledore comme dans les livres de Harry Potter ? Tu-sais-qui comme Tom Jédusor ? Oups je suis dans un univers parallèle, et le plus fou c'est que c'est dans un monde en guerre…

-Hein ?

-Après le tournois des 3 sorciers ou Harry a participé

En plus j'arrive juste où Voldy commence à se faire remarquer….

-Salut Mione ! Salut Amand' !

-Salut Harry ! Salut Ron !

-Youpi ! Elle se souvient de vous mais pas de moi ! grommela Hermione

-Je me souviens de vous mais des années passées ensemble…

Après la révelation , un silence pesant s'installa. Comment je peux essayer de le résoudre ? Je sais, j'ai trouvé une solution…

-Comment se sont passés vos vacances ?

Zut ! Il était chez Sirius et Harry chez les Dursley et a fait un tour a Magenmagot

-Hermione t'as lu quoi comme livre cet été ?

Elle commença par me dire tout un liste et continua par me faire un résumé de tous les livres. Ca tombe bien j'adore lire... Dire que dans moins de 2h on arrive à Poudlard...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

**Arrivee à la gare, je vis une fille qui me rappelle ma meilleure amie Lola. Je la regarde, elle me regarde... J'essaye de l'appeler mais elle se tourne et me regarde bizarrement...**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi allons dans une calèche.. Je lance un sujet qui le tracasse...**

**-Pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire?**

**-Je ne sais pas avoue hermione, mais on pourra demander au professeur Dumbledore**

**-Non !**

**Ils me regardent tout bizarrement, c'est vrai quoi est un manipulateur**

**-Je veux dire j'irai le voir demain si jai toujours un problème de memoire**

**Il semble d'acquiescer mais ne sont pas d'accord... Quant tout à coup, une fille rentre dans la calèche en sautant dedans...**

**-Salut! Je vous dérange pas ! Salut Amandine dit elle en me voyant**

**-Salut ! Tu es ?**

**Pendant quelle réfléchis le l'observe, ses cheveux blonds lui tombe sur les épaules,ses yeux marron tranchent avec la pâleur de sa peau...**

**-Ah oui le vieux fou ta efface la mémoire pour ne pas que tu te rappelle de ta vrai famille dit elle en chuchotant**

**-ma vrai famille?**

**-Sors ! Exige Hermione**

**elle sort de la calèche, et je la rejoint car je ses quelle ne va pas me cacher des choses ou du moins elle dit la verite... Jatteris gracieusement dans la boue sans salir mes chaussure ... Je courre la rejoindre et une fois arrive vers elle je ralentis...**

**-Amandine**


	3. Chapitre 3: Le début de la vérité

**Chapitre 3 : Le debut de vérité o comment avoir envie de tout savoir **

**-Amandine ! me dit elle en se retournant **

**-oui c'est moi et toi ? Tu es ? **

**-Ah oui j avais oublie que le vieux fou t'avais jeté un sort d'amnesie **

**-Pourquoi il aurait fais ça? **

**-Parce que tu es beaucoup plus importante que qui que soit dans cette guerre. Me répondit elle en souriant !**

**Je là regarde d'un air perdu et lui demande de se présenter tout en lui demandant de me dire la vérité et non un mensonge comme elle vient de le faire. **

**-Moi? Dire des mensonges ? Non , je ne peux pas te mentir !**

**-Pourquoi? **

**-Parce que ...**

**-Amandine! j'entend des voix m'appeler qui se rapproche de plus en plus **

**C'Est Harry, Hermione et Ron qui m'appelle. Zut ! Elle allait me dire quelque chose qui était important. Elle repart dans une calèche en me bousculant. Hermione m'aide à me relever , je la remercie mais je suis totalement ailleurs en me demandant quels sont les révélations qu'elle était prête à me défaire mais ces 3abrutis l'ont empêche de me dire...**


End file.
